Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial-type recording apparatus that performs continuous recording processing by feeding a second sheet that is subsequent to a first sheet, before completing image recording on the first sheet fed before the second sheet.
Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus, which is an exemplary serial-type recording apparatus, feeds a sheet from a sheet loading part, such as a sheet tray, to a conveyance path by use of a feed roller. In an image recording operation, a conveyance roller disposed in the conveyance path intermittently conveys the sheet by a predefined distance, and in a state where the conveyance of the sheet by use of the conveyance roller is stopped, a recording head jets ink on the sheet by an amount corresponding to one pass during movement of a carriage. Performing the intermittent conveyance and the ink jetting corresponding to one pass alternately and repeatedly records images on the sheet. The sheet for which image recording has been performed is discharged from the conveyance path. When there is printing data for a subsequent page, the next sheet is fed from the sheet feeding part and the same operation is performed on the next sheet.
In order to reduce the power consumption of the ink-jet recording apparatus and to use an inexpensive lower-capacity power source, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H04-85045 discloses that driving of components is controlled so that a heater increasing ink temperature and motors for sheet conveyance and carriage movement are not driven at the same time.
In order to meet high-speed image recording, there is an ink-jet recording apparatus that performs continuous recording processing in which, before completion of image recording on a first sheet fed before a second sheet, feeding of the second sheet, which is subsequent to the first sheet, is performed. In the continuous recording processing, a motor conveying the first sheet, a motor feeding the second sheet, and a motor moving a carriage may be driven at the same time. Further, in order to improve throughput of the ink-jet recording apparatus, the carriage is allowed to start to move before the intermittent conveyance of the recording sheet is completed.
The respective motors of the ink-jet recording apparatus are subjected to, for example, PWM control. The respective motors have current limit values, respectively. Although all the motors are not likely to have maximum currents corresponding to the respective current limit values at the same time, for example, when a great load is applied to the sheet conveyance, a great current flows through the respective motors driving the feed roller and the conveyance roller. Incorporating a large-capacity power source and a motor driver that meet the total of the current limit values of the respective motors into the ink-jet recording apparatus would increase costs.
The present teaching has been made in view of the above circumstances, and an object of the present teaching is to provide a serial-type recording apparatus that can reduce power consumption of motors, can use a power source having a capacity smaller than the total of current limit values of the motors, and can prevent deterioration in throughput in continuous recording processing.